26 Royai drabbles
by toma QED
Summary: kumpulan drabbles2 secara alfabetis. Pairings : RoyxRiza, COMPLETE !
1. a

**Apakah aku takut kehilangan dirinya ?**

Ya.. pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlintas dibenakku ketika melihatnya terkapar berlumuran darah di depan rumah Fuhrer King Bradley. _Apakah aku takut kehilangan dirinya ?_

Kami selalu bersama sejak kami bertemu diperang Ishbar, dan sejak itu aku selalu berada di bawahnya, menjadi subordinate yang setia baginya. Sebelum kami memasuki kediaman Fuhrer, kami sudah berjanji satu sama lain untuk tetap hidup. Aku menatap dirinya yang lalu berjalan ke dalam dan menghilang dalam pandanganku, seolah aku takkan bertemu dengannya lagi…

Benarkah hal itu?

Dan kutemui dirinya terkapar setelah bertarung dengan Frank Archer. Di dekatnya pula ada mayat seorang anak kecil, yang sudah mendingin rupanya.

Kugoyang-goyangkan tangan colonel, namun ia tidak menjawab, hingga akhirnya aku memanggil namanya.

Apakah aku takut kehilangan dirinya ?

Ketika perlahan matanya terbuka dan mulutnya mengutarakan namaku, beribu beban terbebas dariku.

Aku hidup untuknya. Dan tanpa dirinya, aku sama dengan mati….

Ya.. aku takut kehilangan dirinya…


	2. B

**Berita Kekalahan**

"seluruh daerah B35 habis terbakar ! Tarik pasukan mundur !"

Amestris kalah.

Itulah kenyataannya. Dari beberapa hari ini tak kunjung pula menampakkan tanda-tanda kemenangan. Sudah ribuan tentara tewas, dan ledakan di daerah tersebut akan menambah lagi korban yang akan berjatuhan.

Semua pasukan telah diungsikan kembali ke kamp mereka masing-masing, dan ada beberapa yang ditarik pulang ke negara…

Keadaan di kota pun tidak kalah parahnya dari di medan perang. Penyerangan telah sampai ke kota dan pertarungan antara penduduk dan tentara musuh tidak dapat dienyahkan lagi. Gedung-gedung hancur… Penjarahan di mana-mana.

Apakah ini sebuah kutukan karena telah menyerang daerah yang tidak bersalah ?

Seorang tentara muda, terlihat tanpa harapan, berdiri di depan puing-puing bangunan. Di sana tidak terlihat apa-apa lagi selain serakkan benda yang terbakar habis, dan beberapa mayat yang bergelimpangan di sana. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang sudah membusuk dan tidak jelas bentuknya.

Ia berlutut sambil menggendong mayat dari seorang wanita muda dengan keadaan yang sudah tidak senonoh lagi. Air matanya mengalir.

Keesokannya, tentara itu terlihat berdiri di pemakaman umum, di depan sebuah nisan yang baru saja diukir kemarin.

_Mengapa harus dia.. mengapa harus ada perang yang melibatkan keluarga… yang melibatkan nyawa ? Mengapa dulu aku tidak menyadari bahwa setiap nyawa yang kubunuh dengan satu dua jentikkan jari itu berharga besar bagi keluarga mereka ? mengapa baru ketika kami kalah…. Ketika aku kehilangan keluargaku… baru aku menyadari betapa kejamnya perang itu…_

_**Riza Hawkeye**_

_**1898-1927**_

_**Tewas tertembak peluru **_

_**setelah dijadikan budak nafsu pada tentara**_

_**ketika perang Amestris berlangsung**_


	3. c

**Cerita Perang**

Roy merasa dirinya seolah-olah menjadi seorang pembohong terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah muak dengan cerita-cerita yang seolah-olah meninggikan dirinya yang kelihatannya jantan dalam perang. Seolah-olah ialah orang yang patut dipuji-puja banyak orang. Seolah-olah dia adalah pahlawan. Memang pada kenyataannya orang berkata seperti itu,kan ? Namun bagi dirinya, itu hanyalah bayangan maya yang terus menghantuinya. Bawahannya, Riza Mustang tahu percis hal itu.

Dan mengapa sekarang ia kembali bercerita meninggikan dirinya, -- dengan satu dua cetak-cetik ia mengalahkan musuh. Dengan sedikit gesekan tanggannya, sang jahat dikalahkan. Jahatkan mereka ? Tidak… malahan mereka adalah orang-orang tak berdosa yang dijadikan korban perang. Korban dari api yang sekarang ia banggakan.

Lalu mengapa ?

Alasannya hanya satu, yaitu tidak tahan dirinya atas mata berbinar-binar Ray Mustang yang selalu berantusias mendengarkan cerita-ceritannya saat perang sebelum si kecil mereka pergi tidur.

Dan disinilah kembali dia. Berbohong dan meninggikan dirinya- yang sebenarnya merupakan kepedihan dalam hidupnya, demi mata itu….


	4. d

**Dendam**

"Untuk apa kau lakukan ini ?"

Pertanyaan yang ia ajukan dengan penuh kemarahan dan isak tangis yang tertahan dalam hatinya. Dipeganginya mayat seorang wanita yang berlumuran darah, diledakkan dari dalam. Lorong itu terasa lebih sunyi… lebih gelap, turut menambah pedih hatinya.

Orang itu hanya menjawab singkat, tanpa adanya perubahan ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Pembalasan. Anak istri kami dulu kau bunuh dengan satu kobaran api tanpa perasaan sama sekali."

Mungkin sekarang ia juga akan menjadi pembunuh pula, membalaskan dendam bagi lieutenantnya, sahabatnya yang paling ia percaya, penolongnya, pendukungnya hingga ia menjadi fuhrer….kekasihnya, yang tewas terbunuh.


	5. E

**Emansipasi wanita**

Dialah satu-satunya wanita yang ada di dalam kelompok itu saat perang. Sebagai tentara yang cukup muda, didukung satu faktor lainnya yaitu gendernya yang adalah wanita, ia diremehkan.

Tidak ada yang menyapanya ketika mereka bertemu dengannya.

Ia selalu ditaruh di barisan paling pojok belakang, dimana pandangannya tertutup tentara lainnya yang berbadan tinggi besar.

Ia tetap sabar. Memberikan senyumnya pada beberapa orang yang tetap menyapanya ketika mereka bertemu. Ia tetap rajin dengan latihan-latihannya.

Saat perang, dan dibagi peregu, seorang alchemist, seorang sniper dan tiga orang tentara lainnya, namanya pun tak kunjung dipanggil. Semua sniper hampir seluruhnya telah dipanggil beserta nama alchemist dan tentara lainnya.

Dan ketika nama Elizabeth Riza Hawkeye dibacakan, sebelumnya nama Flame Alchemist Mayor Mustang, bisik-bisik dan tatapan tentara lainnya tidak dapat dihindari darinya. Semua kagum, semua iri.

Bagaimanakah bisa seorang wanita yang menjadi sniper bagi Flame Alchemist yang pahlawan itu ?

Tanyakan saja pada Lieutenant Hawkeye yang akan selalu menjawabnya dengan senyum dan berkata _"emansipasi wanita"_


	6. f

**Fakta**

Lieutenant Hawkeye jatuh cinta pada colonel roy mustang.

Itu fakta.

Bukan.

Itu pendapat.

Lieutenant Hawkeye hanya perhatian pada colonel Roy Mustang.

Benarkah hal itu hanya sebatas perhatian belaka ?

Bukan. Lieutenant Hawkeye menjaga hubungannya dengan colonel Roy Mustang seprofesional mungkin

Tidak. Itu hanya pendapat orang.

Lieutenant Hawkeye adalah kekasih colonel roy mustang.

Dari mana pula pendapat itu ?

Bukan. Itu fakta

Tidak, lieutenant hawkeye tidak pernah menjadi kekasih colonel Roy Mustang. Lieutenant Hawkeye hanya menjaga Colonel Roy Mustang.

Lieutenant Hawkeye setia pada Colonel Roy Mustang. Soal Perasaan yang berlebih daripada perasaan atasan dan bawahan itu soal lain.

Fakta

Ya, itu Fakta

Lieutenant Hawkeye akan setia, mengikuti kemana saja colonel Roy Mustang pergi dan berada. Ia mengabdi sepenuh hidupnya pada Colonel Roy Mustang, mendukung colonel hingga mimpi-mimpinya tercapai.

Fakta

Itu fakta


	7. g

**Gigi**

Satu hal bodoh yang pernah terjadi saat dirinya berada di tengah perlombaan menembak di militer. Kepalanya berdenyut. Sedari tadi hatinya ingin marah, mengutuk suara bising yang ia keluarkan sendiri. Semakin ia marah, semakin pula denyutan itu terasa, memecahkan tingkat kesabaran dan ketenangan yang biasa ia dapatkan medali emas sebagai anggota paling tenang di militer.

Hal bodoh ini kembali terjadi saat perang. Seharusnya ia berkosentrasi melindungi kolonelnya sebagai sniper yang paling dipercaya. Namun kali ini tidak bisa. Seolah ada ribuan palu yang memukul-mukul kepalanya. Rasa sakit ini ia rasakan dan tidak dapat ia tahan lagi.

Perlahan dalam hatinya, mengutuk kebiasaan buruknya yang menyenangi makanan manis.

Lalu apa salahnya dengan sebuah gigi yang sakit di tengah perlombaan dan perang ?


	8. h

**Hantu**

Bodoh sekali…. Mereka takut pada hal yang eksistensi nya tidak jelas. Tidak dapat dibuktikan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Apa yang menyeramkan dari hantu ?

Ia sudah membunuh orang begitu banyak, bahkan mungkin membunuh orang-orang itu lebih dari dua tiga kali. Ia tidak takut lagi pada hantu. Apa yang bisa mereka perbuat padanya ? Akan ia bakar mereka. apa pun yang menghalangi jalannya dibakar…. Dihabiskan… bantai… hingga akhirnya tinggal abu dan arang.

Cukup banyak ia telah membunuh orang. Ia sama sekali tidak takut pada hantu.

Tidak

Itu bohong.

Ada tiga hantu, ah tidak, empat hantu yang paling mengganggu hidupnya. Amat mengganggu. Ia takut… takut pada mereka.

Pertama-tama ialah pasangan Rockbell. Kedua dokter Mr dan Mrs. Rockbell, sang dokter yang ia bunuh atas perintah. Mereka tidak bersalah. Ia bodoh. Sampai sekarang, ia masih dihantui oleh kedua orang itu terutama di depan Winry Rockbell

Yang kedua ialah hantu sahabatnya, Maes Hughes. Si bodoh itu akan terus menghantuinya dengan foto-foto Elycia. Walau ia sudah mati, kematiannya tetap mengganggunya, dalam tidurnya, ia bisa berbicara sendiri seolah-olah dengan Hughes.

Yang terakhir hantu dari kekasihnya, Elizabeth Riza Hawkeye yang tewas tertembak karena melindunginya. Seharusnya ia yang mati…bukan Riza. Seharusnya Riza tetap hidup.. tapi untuk dirinya,.. ia terus menjaganya. Hingga sekarang, Riza tidak pernah keluar dari hidupnya. Ia tahu, wanita itu telah meninggal… ia tahu… namun perasaan bersalah padanya tetap membekas di hati…

Hantu yang terakhir… bukahlah hantu yang menakutkan, namun hantu yang paling menyedihkan…


	9. I

**Iblis**

Kalau dibilang, alchemist tidak percaya adanya Tuhan, lalu mengapa waktu kecil ia pernah berdoa agar besok hari cerah ketika mereka akan pergi piknik ?

Kalau dibilang mereka tidak percaya adanya Tuhan, percayakah dirinya akan suatu eksistensi yang bernama iblis ?

Alchemist tidak percaya adanya hal yang tidak jelas eksistensinya, karena itu iblis pun tidak dapat dijelaskan eksistensinya. Karena itu, alchemist pun tidak percaya akan adanya iblis- atheis.

Tidak.

Roy mustang, percaya akan keberadaan Tuhan. Dengan alcheminya, ia tidak akan bertahan hidup ketika perang.

Namun Roy Mustang, juga percaya akan keberadaan iblis. Ketika ia berhadapan pada sebuah sosok, ia yakin, Tuhan dan iblis benar-benar ada.

Saat itu ialah saat ia bercermin di depan kaca. Tangannya meraba kain hitam yang membalut hampir setengah dari wajahnya.

Ia tahu, ia masih hidup – itu hanyalah kuasa Tuhan yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh alchemist.

Dan ia juga tahu, dari mana luka itu didapatkan. Dirinya yang telah membunuh orang yang ternilai lagi jumlahnya. Luka itulah yang didapatkannya. Ia sadar. Dirinya adalah seorang iblis.


	10. j

**Jarak**

Satu…dua…

Satu….dua…

Selalu dua langkah tepat dibelakang colonelnya, ia berjalan. Tidak pernah didepan, ataupun dibelakang. Colonelnya dulu pernah bertanya, keheranan akan kebiasannya berjalan _tepat _2 langkah dibelakangnya.

Sederhana.

Ia hanya ingin selalu berada di belakangnya, dengan satu tujuan, mendorongnya terus untuk sampai ke depan, sampai ke puncak, menepati janji-janjinya, dan terus setia.

Dan sampai saat itu, ia akan terus berjalan dua langkah dibelakangnya.


	11. k

**Kotak makanan **

Ia adalah wanita yang selalu memperhatikan kebersihan dan keseimbangan gizi makanannya. Setiap pagi, ia berkorban untuk bangun pagi-pagi buta, dan menyiapkan bekal untuk makan siangnya nanti di kantor.

Dan saat kolonelnya tersenyum, berkata bahwa ia menyenangi masakannya, ia tahu bahwa setiap pagi, tugasnya akan menjadi double.

mulai saat itu, selalu terlihat Lieutenant Hawkeye membawa dua buah kotak makanan untuk bekalnya.


	12. l

**Langit **

"Mengapa langitnya berwarna orange begitu ?" tanya Ray mustang polos sambil menunjuk ke angkasa yang disapuh kuas merah bercampur kuning itu, tanpa tersadar, ia membuat ayahnya hanyut dalam pertanyaannya.

ah.. benar. Ia benci sekali melihat langit berwarna orange itu. Selalu hal ini mengingatkannya akan langit di medan perang, yang selalu menjadi penutup aksinya di hari itu. langit yang seolah disepuh oleh banyaknya darah yang ia kuras hari itu. Langit yang mengingatkannya akan tarian apinya yang dengan mudah merampas banyak nyawa.

"langitnya kagum pada api ayahmu…. Ia sedang belajar untuk menciptakan warna api…" Riza menjawab dengan cepat, sambil tersenyum. "kau juga harus mulai belajar mengeluarkan api, ya…"

Roy menoleh ke istrinya yang dengan cepat mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan, dan ia amat mengerti penderitaannya… pilihannya tidak pernah salah. Lagipula langit orange ini mengingatkannya akan satu hal baik, hari dimana ia melamar riza menjadi istrinya, langit berwarna orange seperti ini…


	13. m

**a/n : **sori… kalo tema yang kali ini isinya bakal rada mirip (mungkin bisa sama, dan hanya seperti di translate, dan salin ulang ! siapa tahu…)sama drabbles2 orang lain…abisnya, membuat drabbles bertema perang tanpa judul medan perang kan kurang sreg…

**Medan perang**

Ada banyak medan perang dalam hidup ini. Terkadang, kita memerlukan medan perang untuk bertempur secara langsung. Misalnya perang ishbar yang terjadi belakangan ini. Para alchemist, para tentara, dan sniper unggulan diutus, semua orang saling beradu fisik, beradu strategi, dan banyak nyawa yang dikorbankan.

Medan perang lainnya, yaitu bertempur dengan mulut. Misalnya lieutenant Hawkeye yang selalu tidak lelah-lelahnya menyuruh Colonel Mustang untuk bekerja, tapi si bodoh satu itu, entah kenapa adaaa saja kalimat yang bisa digunakan untuk membalasnya, dan akhirnya pertengkaran mulut pun tak dapat dihindari.

Beda lagi medan perang jenis ketiga, yaitu bertempur dengan diri sendiri. Pertempuran ini terlalu sulit untuk kita menangkan. Susahnya, tentu saja karena lawan kita adalah _7 deadly sins_ yang ada dalam diri kita sendiri.

Colonel roy Mustang dan Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, keduanya bertarung habis-habisan dalam medan perang jenis ketiga ini. Bertarung melawan perasaan mereka sendiri, bertarung menjaga keprofesionalitas mereka. sedihnya, fakta menyatakan bahwa tidaklah mudah, bahkan mustahil memenangkan medan perang ketiga ini… apalagi untuk perasaan menginginkan satu sama lain…


	14. n

**Nol**

Untuk memilih angka 0 sampai 9, ia akan lebih memilih angka 2 atau 9, karena itulah umurnya sekarang. Tidak bisa dibilang terlalu tua untuk seorang player seperti dia, kan ?

Kalau disuruh memilih satu angka yang paling ia benci, tentu saja ia akan memilih nol.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong, sendirian.

Ironisnya, tadinya ia yang sudah berada diatas sana, sekarang jatuh kebawah, mulai lagi dari nol sebagai tentara di perbatasan, memulai lagi karirnya dari nol… tidak ada apa-apa…

Ia semakin membenci angka nol


	15. o

**Obrolan**

"Lieutenant, kenapa kau mau taat perintahku ?"

"Karena saya berada di bawah anda, sir"

"kenapa kau mau ada dibawahku ? padahal seharusnya kau sudah bisa kira-kira sejajar denganku…."

"saya mau membantu anda menggapai mimpi anda, sir"

"Kalau begitu, kau mau membantuku mengapai mimipiku sekaligus menjalankan semua perintahku ?"

"tentu saja, sir."

Menyerigai lebar. _"kiss me, Riza"_

a/n : ah… kubiarkan menggantung begitu ! heheh... bisa dia lakukan, atau juga seperti biasanya, tembakan peringatan


	16. p

**PG**

"mama… apa arti PG ?" tanya Ray kecil sambil menunjuk pada televisi yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Parental Guidance"

"apa itu ?"

"artinya perlu bimbingan orang tua…."

"mengapa perlu bimbingan orang tua ?"

"sebab isinya terkandung hal-hal yang masih belum pantas untuk dilihat anak kecil sendirian."

"kalau begitu apa yang dilakukan mama dan papa berdua setiap malam juga bisa dibilang PG ?"

Dari seberang meja, Roy hampir menumpahkan kopi yang ia minum, tersedak. Tak disangka… anak-anak terlalu _pintar._


	17. q

**Quod Erat Demonstrandum**

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dunia ini… namun hanya sedikit yang baru terjawab. Masih banyak misteri yang belum terungkap.. dan Riza Hawkeye percaya akan hal itu.

Dia bukan seorang alchemist yang tahu banyak hal soal perubahan struktur benda, ia sendiri juga bukan mechanic yang tahu banyak soal automail dan sebagainya.

Walau begitu, setidaknya, hatinya sering bertanya. Rasa ingin tahunya ini selalu memburu otaknya untuk meneliti lebih jauh.

Dan satu pertanyaaan yang tidak bisa terjawab ialah soal perasaan manusia.

Persaaan colonel pada dirinya. Apakah hanya sebatas teman biasa ? Apakah lebih dari itu ?

Ketika ia dalam bahaya dan colonelnya datang dengan penuh kecemasan, hilang semua tembok-tembok pertanyaan dalam dirinya.

_Terbukti - Q.E.D. _


	18. r

**Rambut **

Roy merasakan adanya tegangan yang luar biasa yang menyetrum dirinya. Tangannya basah. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Otaknnya tak bisa memproses apa pun yang dilakukan indranya. Pokoknya ia kacau.

Sekali lagi ia berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikannya.

Tidak bisa !

Pergumulan dengan batinnya in terlalu sulit baginya.

Dan..

Ia menyerah.

"Lieutenant… to…tolong besok aku akan berikan clip baru untukmu…"

wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya. "ya, sir" sambil berbalik dan menunjukan kembali rambut indahnya yang terurai berwarna kuning keemasan itu.

a/n : _buat yang bingung, maksudnya Roy enggak bisa konsentrasi gara-gara perhatiannya selalu pada rambut Lt. Hawkeye_


	19. s

**Satu **

"hmm… Hawkeye, berapa satu tambah satu ?"

"dua, sir."

"bukan. Tergantung dari sisi apa kita melihat."

"Kalau begitu, jendela"

"tidak… itu pertanyaan anak kecil. Kau kira aku mau menjebakmu, huh ?"

"kalau begitu, saya kira jawabannya lebih dari dua, karena kita seharusnya memaksimalkan apa yang kita punya sehingga mendapatkan hasil yang lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya dan dengan jawaban saya ini, saya harap anda dapat segera menyelesaikan paperwork anda.."

"aa…. Nanti saja. Jawaban yang baik untuk seorang tentara. Tapi bukan begitu. Sebagai alchemist, kita tidak dapat menambah jumlah elemen yang ada… sehingga tidak mungkin menjadi lebih dari dua…"

"saya menyerah… itu yang anda mau, kan.."

"ya… kau memang mudah membacaku seperti buku. Kalau begitu… jawabannya…" ia menyeringai. "satu."

"satu ?"

"ya…satu. Dua orang bersama, jatuh cinta dan kemudian… mereka menjadi satu ikatan setia yang takkan terpisahkan…" tidak lupa embel-embel yang ia tambahkan. "seperti kita…"


	20. t

**Tangisan**

Pertama kali ia melihatnya melakukan seperti itu. Membiarkan perasaan manusiawinya mencul dalam dirinya. Image dingin dan kejam itu terhapus oleh anak sungai kecil yang membasahi pipinya.

Satu pengalaman dalam hidupnya. Dan akan selalu terulang-dan terus terulang dalam memori otaknya.

Ia berjanji tidak akan membuatnya menangis lagi.

a/n : hm.. bisa dilihat dari sisi Roy ataupun riza. Kembali lagi terserah pembaca… (kenapa aku jadi gak berpendirian gini ya….?)


	21. u

**Upah**

Upah yang diterima di military memang cukup besar dan menjamin untuk hidup. Tapi sebenarnya bagi Riza Hawkeye, upahnya kurang seimbang dengan pengorbannnya.

Menunggui colonelnya hingga larut malam, padahal seharusnya ia sudah bisa pulang.

Menjadi lieutenant, rangkap sekretaris untuk colonelnya, kalau tidak lelaki itu tidak akan tahu kapan jadwal rapatnya, kapan ia harus menyelesaikan paperworknya.

Tentu saja, menjadi sniper yang baik bagi colonelnya dan mendorongnya terus hingga menjadi fuhrer.

Ia tidak pernah mengeluh soal tidak seimbangnya pekerjaan dengan upah yang didapatkan. Baginya itu tidak masalah selama ia bisa terus berada dekat colonelnya.

"hey… kau lelah sekali, lieutenant… istirahat saja…" kata-kata itu… dan ketika colonelnya mengecup lembut pipinya, ia tahu equivalent trade selalu berlaku dimana saja, termasuk untuknya.


	22. v

**a/n : **wah.. kayaknya yang satu ini cukup panjang untuk dijadikan one shot. Tapi kugabung saja…

**Valentine**

Sebelumnya, Riza Hawkeye tidak pernah merasakan kesan dari tanggal 13 di bulan februari. Namun hari ini, ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali, segera mandi, dan menyemprotkan parfum di badannya. Tidak berlebihan memang, tapi itu sudah menjadi salah satu hal yang ajaib dalam hidupnya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil bungkusan putih dari atas mejanya yang sudah ia persiapkan dari satu hari sebelumnya, dan sambil bersiul, ia berjalan ke arah Eastern HQ.

Ia memasui kantornya, sambil memandangi pemandangan yang biasa terjadi setahun sekali, kantor yang dipenuhi dengan buket-buket bunga, cokelat yang bertumpuk, dan surat yang menggunung. Semangatnya yang tadi pagi sedikit menurun. Namun, sudah terlanjur tercebur, kenapa tidak sekalian kelelep saja ? Ia menaruh bungkusan putihnya diantara kado-kado lainnya, dan kembali bekerja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Di ruangan itu baru ada ia sendiri. Dan perlahan-lahan, satu persatu personil mulai datang. Setiap dari mereka selalu berdecak kagum melihat rekor colonel tahun ini.

Si lambat yang punya tingkat ketenaran tinggi ini justru seperti biasa, datang paling terakhir. Namun hari ini setengah jam lebih lambat dari biasanya. Mungkin gara-gara distop terus oleh gadis-gadis sepanjang perjalanannya…

Dengan santai ia meminggirkan cokelat-cokelat dan buket-buket bunga beserta surat itu dari mejanya, lalu ia mulai mengerjakan paperworknya.

Seolah diacuhkan, Riza merasakan nafasnya sesak sekali. Tapi ia tidak menunjukannya. Dan memang benar, hingga waktu istirahat, tidak satu kado pun yang ia sentuh.

Setelah hampir semua orang keluar dari ruangan, Roy tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memperhatikan semua kado yang ada disudut ruangan itu. Tanpa mengambil kado yang lain, tangannya langsung menuju pada sebuah bungkusan putih, dan dengan senyumannya yang sudah dipatenkan menjadi hak miliknya itu, ia berjalan ke mejanya. Puas sekali.

Ia membuka kartu yang ada dan kembali tersenyum.

"Lieutenant ?"

"Hmm ?"

"ya…"

_**Will you be my valentine ?**_

**_Love, Lt. Hawkeye_**


	23. w

**White day**

Biasanya, hari ini tidak pernah menjadi hari yang special baginya. Bagai hari-hari yang lain, ia tidak pernah menganggap eksistensinya. Walau banyak gadis yang mengiriminya bunga atau de el el lah, tapi ia tidak pernah membalas mereka, apalagi mengirim balik hadiah pada mereka di hari white day.

Tapi mulai tahun ini dan hingga kedepannya, ia akan memulai tradisi mengirimi hadiah di hari white day… khusus untuk malaikat manisnya, Riza Hawkeye.


	24. x

**X-Ray **

"pokoknya tulang anda harus di x-ray ! anda mau patah tulang seperti itu tanpa diobati karena tidak tahu rusaknya dimana ?"

"tidak ! memangnya lagipula kau tahu x-ray diapain ?"

"tentu saja, sir ! Dengan menggunakan sinar ultraviolet, maka dapat melihat kerusakan yang ada di tulang anda."

"kalau begitu, bisakah aku ?"

"ya"

"tidak. Bukan begitu…. Bisakah aku menggunakan x-ray untuk melihat hatimu padaku ?"


	25. y

**Yaah…**

Bosan..bosan…bosan..bosan..

Paperwork…paperwork…paperwork…paperwork…

Bosan…bosan…bosan…bosan…

-Sigh- "yaaah… kenapa harus ada pekerjaan membosankan seperti ini ?"

(5 menit kemudian)

"kurangi sedikit, yaaaa…."

(5 menit kemudian)

- Sigh – "yaaah… kenapa sih tidak kau saja yang mengerjakan pekerjaanku ?"

(3 menit kemudian )

- Sigh- "yaaah… aku sebal mengerjakan pekerjaan ini…"

(5 menit kemudian)

- sigh – Hawkeye.. kalau kau masih di sini…. Mungkin aku sudah _menyusulmu _juga _di sana _karena mengeluh secara konstan seperti ini…"

….

………

menangis


	26. z

**Zzzzzzzz**

Ia tahu, sekretarisnya akan sangat marah kalau ia tidur di tempat kerja… Sebagai seorang fuhrer memang sepantasnya bagi dia untuk tidak berbuat seperti itu…tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? itu adalah dorongan alamiah dari dalam dirinya sendiri untuk terjatuh tidur ketika pekerjaannya mulai banyak.

Sebenarnya alasannya bukan karena kencannya semalam

Bukan juga karena ia tidur pukul 4 atau bahkan 5 pagi, atau mungkin tidak tidur sama sekali.

Sebenarnya jawabannya sederhana.

Karena Riza Hawkeye dan Maes Hughes.

Mereka sudah mendahuluinya. Dan ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya, dan mulai berusaha untuk mengenang mereka, mulailah ia masuk ke alam mimpinya, di mana ia bisa bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya yang paling dekat. Maes selalu memperlihatkan foto Elycianya, sedangkan Riza selalu menjaganya, menemaninya disaat ia memerlukan kehangatan dari seorang wanita.

Hari itu, kembali ia tertidur di tempat kerjanya, pulas sekali. Ia tersenyum, dan perlahan air matanya mengalir, dan sekretarisnya menemukannya sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu, namun sudah mendingin, tidak bernyawa…

Sekarang ia tidak perlu tidur lagi.

Ia sudah bertemu sepenuhnya dengan mereka.

_**Selamat tinggal dunia…**_

_**Selamat datang sahabat-sahabatku…**_

oOo

_-- 26 Royai alphabetis Drabbles, complete -- _


End file.
